The Spiritual Stones
by ViviHarkness
Summary: After recently celebrating a hundred years of peace in the kingdom of Hyrule, a dark cloud appears in the dreams of the young boy who lives in the faraway forest, Link. With the sudden appearance of a fairy named Navi, Link sets off to find the three spiritual stones to unlock the Door of Time and his destiny. [The first in the Ocarina of Time series].


**Title: **The Spiritual Stones

**Summary: **After recently celebrating a hundred years of peace in the kingdom of Hyrule, a dark cloud appears in the dreams of the young boy who lives in the faraway forest, Link. With the sudden appearance of a fairy named Navi, Link sets off to find the three spiritual stones to unlock the Door of Time and his destiny. [The first in the Ocarina of Time series].

**Warnings: **Violence and Character Death, Male!Sheik.

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, I've decided to write this story—this is the first in the Ocarina of Time series, following Link's adventures. But, there's a twist to them. Since this is the first one and Link is only ten years old, there is no real change to the story—other than a few character additions and fore-shadowing. There will be 5 Parts in the Ocarina of Time series. The titles of the other installments will be in my bio, but I will not be putting up the summaries until I finish the part before that—you know, spoilers and all that stuff. I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter One: The Boy Without a Fairy

* * *

_In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule… Long have I served as the guardian spirit… I am known as the Deku Tree. _

_ The children of the forest, the Koroks, live here with me. Each Korok has his or her own guardian fairy. However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy… _

_ This boy once dreamt of one day having his own fairy, but more recently, he has been dreaming of a darkness falling upon the land of Hyrule. A land which he has not had the chance to see with his own two eyes. _

_ This boy, Link, will one day take up the sword of the Goddesses and vanquish evil from the land. He will suffer loss and sorrow on his way to fulfilling his destiny, and at times it may seem like he's lost all hope… _

_ But with the power of the Goddesses running through his veins, he will travel through time and save the land from an imprisoned beast threatening to swallow all of the world and place it into an eternity of darkness._

_ His journey begins in the safety of Kokiri Forest, the forest in which I protect. He shivers in his home, his nightmares shaking him to the core…_

* * *

"Navi…" a deep voice called out into the forest, "Navi, where art thou? Come hither…" The deep voice belonged to the Great Deku Tree, the spirit of Kokiri Forest. Before him appeared a blue fairy, her eyes hopeful and curious—as they usually are with a new companion fairy.

"I am here, Great Deku Tree!" She told him, bowing her head slightly in front of him.

"Oh, Navi the fairy… Listen to my words, the words of the Great Deku Tree." She nodded quickly. "Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm?" Navi nodded slightly. "Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule. For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world…"

Navi swallowed heavily, she was trembling slightly at the words the Great Deku Tree was saying. Hyrule had been in peace for a hundred years, was evil really going to return to the land?

"But… Before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing. It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey. The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth…" The Great Deku Tree paused, as if he were trying to believe he was actually saying these words. "Navi… Go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me! The fate of the forest, nay, the world depends upon thee!"

Navi nodded and turned around, her translucent blue wings fluttering behind her. And in a blink, she flew off through the Great Deku Tree's meadow, and through a narrow pathway into the forest where the Koroks lived. She passed by a rather grumpy looking Korok, she wondered about him for a moment but continued her search for the boy. As she flew through the forest, she let out a cheery 'Hello' to a female Korok and her fairy.

She looked over to her left and saw the house that the boy lived in. She flew towards it but only to fly into a wooden fence. She rubbed her forehead and shook it before flying into the house of the boy. The boy was sound asleep on his bed but Navi could sense his mind was being swarmed by darkness.

"_Hey_!" she swooped in and landed on a table in the center of the room. The boy remained asleep, "_Hello, young boy_!" She called out to him, "_Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you_!" He rolled over and now his back was to her. She sighed and flew over to him and landed on him. "_Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?_"She jumped off him and flew around.

The boy groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily before looking over to see Navi flying around excitedly. "W-What?! A fairy?!" He stood up and looked at her.

"_You finally woke up!_" She smiled, "_I'm Navi, the fairy! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your companion from now on! Nice to meet you!_" She smiled even greater at the look on the boy's face.

"M-My name is Link, it's nice to meet you too!" The boy was beaming from head to toe. "I can't believe I've finally gotten my own fairy!" He clapped his hands together. "Wait, the Great Deku Tree wants to talk to me—why?" Link asked.

"_Why don't we go see him, he summoned you after all! Let's get going, right now!_" Navi sat on Link's shoulder, "_I'm going to sit here if you don't mind._"

"I don't mind." Link said looking at the tiny blue fairy sitting upon his shoulder. "I can't wait to tell Saria that I've gotten a fairy!" he slipped on his brown boots and adjusted his green tunic and hat and left his house.

As he stepped out onto his porch, he heard the familiar giggle of his best friend Saria. He looked into the distance and saw Saria running towards his house and waving. He climbed down the ladder and greeted her. "Hi Saria!"

"Hi Link!" She giggled. Saria was different than the other Koroks, all of them – like Link – had blond hair and her outfit was different too. Saria's hair was short and green, almost like the colour of an emerald, she wore a tunic like the others but she had a dark green sweater underneath. Link didn't mind that she was different, the other Koroks didn't either.

Saria was everyone's best friend but she was extra nice to Link. The others sometimes bullied him for not having a fairy companion—especially Mido and Fado. Saria was always nice to him though.

"Saria, meet Navi, Navi this is my best friend, Saria." Navi flew off of Link's shoulder to greet Saria. Saria's fairy was named Proxi and was the smartest fairy Link had ever met before.

"Wow! It's nice to meet you, Navi!" Saria giggled happily. "Finally, a fairy came to you! I'm so happy for you!" She smiled greatly, so great that her eyes closed.

"Thanks." Link blushed slightly, Navi flew back to sit on his shoulder after speaking to Proxi. "Oh, guess what? The Great Deku Tree has summoned me!" Link almost forgot, he was too excited about having Navi.

"Is that right? The Great Deku Tree has summoned you?" As Saria spoke, the pair walked up the small hill from Link's house to the main part of Kokiri Forest. Some of the other Koroks noticed the appearance of his new fairy. "It's quite an honour to speak to the Great Deku Tree!" Link rolled his eyes.

"You get to speak with him almost every day, it's not that much of an honour." Link pointed out and Saria sighed, Link wasn't entirely sure why but Saria had different privileges than the other Koroks including Link.

Everyday Saria went to speak with the Great Deku Tree and she was allowed into the Lost Forest. Link never knew what she did in there, he joined her once and he got in trouble. Link wondered if it had something to do with Proxi or why her hair was green.

"I'll wait for you here. You should get going." Saria's voice was softer than before, she sounded like her excitement for Link had disappeared. "Be careful with Mido," She said before Link walked away. "You know how he gets…"

Link gave her a small smile before heading over the stones and past the small shop to get to the pathway that headed towards the Great Deku Trees meadow. In front of the pathway, stood Mido.

Mido was the leader of the Koroks, appointed by the Great Deku Tree himself. Link didn't understand why, Mido was a bully, he didn't deserve to be the leader of all of the Koroks. Mido wore a green tunic like all of the Koroks, but his was a bit tattered at the ends, he also wore a white shirt underneath his and a pair of green boots.

"Hey you!" Mido called out to him, "_Mr. No Fairy_! What's your business with the Great Deku Tree?" Mido's hands were on his hips, he was trying to look all tough and mighty. "Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!"

"He summoned me." Link said, "And by the way, I have a fairy." Navi jumped off of Link's shoulder to say hello to Mido but the grumpy Korok was having none of it.

"What?! You've got a fairy?!" Mido had to take a step back he was so shocked. "Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned _you_?" Link nodded proudly. "Whaaaaaaaat?!" Mido crossed his arms and shook his head, "Why would he summon you and not the Great Mido?" Link rolled his eyes. Mido was a bit of a doofus. "This isn't funny!" Mido turned his head away, "I can't even look at you!"

Link ignored Mido and turned to Navi. "Navi, this is Mido's fairy Ciela." Navi looked over at the white fairy flying near Mido's head.

"Don't let your fairy talk to mine!" Mido hissed at Link, "I don't want her brainwashing Ciela!"

"_Mido_…" Ciela sat down on Mido's shoulder.

"Anyway," Mido ignored Ciela, "I don't believe it. You aren't even carrying a sword and shield."

"Why does that matter, Saria doesn't need one." Link pointed out and that made Mido even angrier.

"Don't talk about Saria! I'll never understand why she's friends with you. Anyway, you need a sword and shield because I said so! I am the leader of the Koroks and that means you have to listen to me! So do what I say and get a sword and shield, otherwise you aren't allowed to go see the Great Deku Tree!"

Link rolled his eyes once more and turned back around, looking at the village. He had no idea where to find a sword and shield. Maybe he could find a shield in the shop but where in the heck would he find a sword?

"_Why don't you ask around?_" Asked Navi, she was flying around his head now. "_I'm sure someone knows where to find a sword!_"

"Hmm," Link stood by the Kokiri Shop and a voice was heard from up above.

"Hey Link!" it was one of the female Koroks. "Whatcha looking for? Wait, is that a fairy!"

"Yeah, her name is Navi." Link said, Navi waved up at the girl. "I'm looking for a sword and shield."

"I believe that they're selling a shield inside the shop… But I'm not sure about a sword, perhaps the Know-It-All brothers know?" Link thanked her for her advice and he went into the shop. He bought the Kokiri Shied for only 40 rupees. Luckily he had 41 before buying, now he was left with a single green rupee.

After leaving the shop with his shield on his back he headed across the village and up a small hill to a little house. He entered it and was already overwhelmed.

The Know-It-All brothers were extremely smart. They knew almost anything about everything. They didn't talk much to people though, they kept their knowledge to themselves.

There were four of them and they were all reading when he came into the house. Link took a deep breath and tapped one of them on the shoulder, he looked up from his book. "Can I help you with something, _Mr. No Fairy_?" Link forgot, Mido had almost everyone in the village calling him that. He wasn't the most liked person in the world.

"Uh, yeah." Link was brought back to reality after Navi sat back on his shoulder. "Do you know where I could get a sword?" The other brothers stopped reading and looked up at Link.

"Why would you need a sword?" Another brother asked. "Going to fight a Deku Baba or something?" all of the other brothers laughed at the joke.

"W-What's a Deku Baba?" Link wondered, flushing at his lack of intelligence.

"_Deku Baba's are a common, forest based creature._" Navi began, the brothers were offended by her information on the creature. "_This violent plant is widespread in wooded areas. It will attempt to bite anything that approaches it. Though it is covered in a tough outer husk, the inside of its mouth is soft._" She explained, "_By the way, never judge someone for their intelligence, or lack thereof. The only reason all of you are so smart is because of your fairies, that's it. The other Koroks could be just as smart as you but their fairies chose not to make them stuck up Deku Scrubs!"_

"Okay, so maybe I'm going to be fighting a Deku Baba." Link said the brothers. "I'm going to see the Great Deku Tree and Mido won't let me through unless I have a sword, do you know where I could find one?" The Know-It-All brothers were all still stunned by Navi's outburst.

One of them cleared his throat. "There's a hole in the rocks along the village. Go through it and avoid a moving boulder, the Kokiri Sword is hidden in a chest."

"Thank you!" Link smiled at them before leaving the house in search of the hole. He eventually found it, crawled through it and avoided the boulder like the brother had said. He found a large chest and he opened it up. It was so big he actually had to crawl inside of it to get the sword.

Five minutes later, he marched back up to Mido now carrying both a sword and shield. "Eh? What's that?" Mido gasped, "You have a Deku Shield and—is that the Kokiri Shield! That's mine! I hid it behind the walls!" Mido gasped once more, Link thought that if he gasped one more time he'd turn into a balloon he was taking in so much air. "The Know-It-All brothers said something didn't they?!" Mido stormed off, pushing past Link and heading towards the brothers.

Link shook his head and headed through the pathway. As he walked, a sprout grew from the grass and knocked him back on his bottom.

"_Watch out!_" Navi screamed, "_That's a Deku Baba! Hit it when it lunges at you, and it will stand upright. Cut it quickly to get a Deku Stick!_" Link stood back up and unsheathed the Kokiri Sword and held it with his left hand. He swung the sword at the Deku Baba's stalk. The creature fell to the ground and it dried up quickly, leaving a stick behind.

"Cool, a stick!" Link held it in his hands, "I could use this as a weapon."

"_You could, it might break though._" Navi advised and Link put his sword away and held onto his Deku Stick.

After another minute of walking, Link entered the Great Deku Tree's meadow. Standing before him was the Great Deku Tree. He was the tallest tree Link had ever laid eyes on and he had a mustache! He looked very fancy—for a tree.

"_Great Deku Tree… I'm back!_" Navi left Link's side to hover in air in front of the Great Deku Tree.

"Oh, Navi… Thou hast returned." The Great Deku Tree's voice was deep and thoughtful, he sounded as if he knew all the secrets to the world. "Link… Welcome."

"Thank you." Link bowed his head slightly.

"Now, listen to what I, the Great Deku Tree, am about to tell thee." The Great Deku Tree paused and Link nodded his head. He wasn't even sure if the Great Deku Tree could see him. "Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares…" Link's eyes widened, how did the Great Deku Tree know that? "As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it…"

"Me?" Link whispered to himself. Why was he sensitive to it? He wasn't anything special, he didn't even get a fairy until today.

"Verily, thou hast felt it…" There was a beat. "Link, the time has come to test thy courage. I have been cursed." Link gasped in terror, "I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage… Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

"Yes!" Link said quickly, "I'll do it! I'll break the curse!"

A second later, the Great Deku Tree's mouth fell open and he said, "Then enter, brave Link, and thou too, Navi… Navi the fairy, thou must aid Link. And Link, when Navi speaks, please listen to her. Listen to her words of wisdom."

Navi came back to Link's side and sat on his shoulder, "_Are you ready?_" she asked him and he gulped heavily.

"I think so." He took in a deep breath before heading into the darkness of the Great Deku Tree's trunk.

Little did Link know, this was only the beginning…

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_The Coup de Grace of Queen Gohma:__ Link ventures into the Great Deku Tree's trunk and he is determined to break the curse. Link begins to realise that breaking the curse is a lot harder than it sounds. _

**End Authors Note: **Thank you for reading! I know this is quite a boring first chapter, but it will get interesting soon. There are some characters added within the story from other Legend of Zelda games, and they'll all be important in the tale. For example, Proxi is from Hyrule Warriors and she will play an important role later on in the series.

If you want to ask any questions you can PM here.


End file.
